A wireless communication system typically includes a base station in wireless communication with a plurality of user devices (which may also be referred to as user equipment, mobile stations, subscriber units, access terminals, etc.). The base station transmits data to the user devices over a radio frequency (RF) communication channel. The terms “downlink” and “forward link” refer to transmission from a base station to a user device, while the terms “uplink” and “reverse link” refer to transmission from a user device to a base station.
The 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) is a collaboration of standards organizations throughout the world. The goal of 3GPP is to make a globally applicable third generation (3G) mobile phone system specification within the scope of the IMT-2000 (International Mobile Telecommunications-2000) standard as defined by the International Telecommunication Union. The 3GPP Long Term Evolution (“LTE”) Committee is considering Orthogonal Frequency Division Multiplexing (OFDM) as well as OFDM/OQAM (Orthogonal Frequency Division Multiplexing/Offset Quadrature Amplitude Modulation), as a method for downlink transmission, as well as OFDM transmission on the uplink.
Wireless communications systems (e.g., Time Division Multiple Access (TDMA), OFDM, Code Division Multiple Access (CDMA), Frequency Division Multiple Access (FDMA), etc.) usually calculate an estimation of a channel impulse response between the antennas of a user device and the antennas of a base station for coherent receiving. Channel estimation may involve transmitting known reference signals that are multiplexed with the data. Reference signals may include a single frequency and are transmitted over the communication systems for supervisory, control, equalization, continuity, synchronization, etc. Wireless communication systems may include one or more mobile stations and one or more base stations that each transmits a reference signal. In addition, wireless communication systems may transmit a channel quality indicator signal (CQI), acknowledgment signals (ACK) and negative acknowledgment signals (NAK). The CQI and the ACK/NAK may be coded jointly or separately. However, performance may diminish and/or the acceptable error rates may increase if the CQI and the ACK/NACK are jointly or separately coded. As such, benefits may be realized from systems and methods that embed the coding of the ACK/NACK into the coding of the CQI.